


You’re not my kid, but I’ll hug you anyway.

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Coming Out, Dean Winchester Comes Out, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Pride, M/M, One Shot, Pansexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Pansexual Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Jody doesn’t really have children to call her own, but Sam and Dean were as good as. Which is why she is proud of them, when they help her out.She knows what’s bothering Dean, but can’t help him. Then he brings along a cute boy with dark hair, and Jody’s motherly instincts sit up and pay attention...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	You’re not my kid, but I’ll hug you anyway.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelkeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/gifts).



> At the SPNFamily Discord, we are having a Pride month Exchange.  
> As soon as my giftee was known to me, my Muse took off, and within an hour, I had this.
> 
> A few days later, I got to making the art.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Especially Nickelkeep, the Jody to my Death.

“I’m really happy you’re helping me out here, Dean.” 

Dean smiled and rubbed his neck. “Any time, Jody. You know that.” Jody just smiled back and didn’t say what she’d really meant was that she was happy he was there, mildly nervous and insecure, but Dean was there. She loved that boy like he was her own, and not just Bobby’s friend’s son. Heck. Even Bobby said Dean and his little brother Sam were his unofficially adopted boys. 

She sighed. Even after years of living with Bobby and her, these boys weren’t truly at ease. They were still flighty, and scared their asshole dad would turn up. Even with Bobby threatening to ‘shoot that bastard so full of rock salt, he’d crap margaritas’ Sam and Dean were not fully convinced John wouldn’t suddenly drag them away again. 

Jody watched as Dean put a box on the table and pulled out the various flags that were in it. He started hanging them from the marquee of their stand. The biggest depicted a rainbow coloured bear cub, protectively hidden under the hulk of a black momma bear. “I love that you do this, Jody,” he said while checking the flag didn’t hang crookedly. “It means the world to Sammy.” He nodded to where his brother stood, wearing a t-shirt with the same image, only the cub was coloured in horizontal bands of bright pink, yellow and blue.

Jody nodded, and silently acknowledged the unspoken ‘and me’ she knew was in there too. Poor Dean had four more years of John’s bigoted upbringing than Sam and still had a damned hard time accepting the fact that he wasn’t as straight as he’d thought. But this was a big step. She saw him do a double take at the little table flag he took out next. Not knowing she was watching, Dean stroked the pink, purple and blue stripes of the bisexual flag with a soft smile. Jody blinked away her tears. She’d known it. The boy may not have come out yet, but Jody had her suspicions and this simple gesture confirmed it. 

“You know…” Dean’s soft voice startled her a bit. “...I think I’m gonna go. I mean…” Oh no. Dean’s self consciousness was back. Jody licked her lips. “Dean… you could direct people to us. Doesn’t need a shirt, just a good eye for people. And you have that.” The boy blushed and rubbed his neck again. “You really think so, Jodes?” She pulled him into a tight hug. “I know so.”

“Hey! Sampling the goods, Dean?” Sam’s voice was teasing, but worry sounded through. He knew Dean wasn’t a hugger. “No, I’m just warming up,” Jody rescued him. “C’mere you!” She pulled the tall kid in. Sam easily curled in on her and hugged back. “Thanks for being our mom, Jody,” he whispered, and damn if her eyes didn’t fog up. “Oh shush, you,” she replied and squeezed once more before letting go. “Take Dean with you? He always brings home the strays, so he has a good feeling of who needs us.” Sam smiled, his dimples popping up, and pulled Dean along to where Donna was directing people with or without the bear shirt on how to guide people who needed a hug and a good talk, to their ‘Free Mom Hugs’ stand.

oooOooo

Dean had brought in quite a few people already, one sweet Ace boy, who Jody sent to Mrs. Tran and Kevin, one bouncy redhead who Donna took under her wing and, several others. But now he was blushing and biting his lip while guiding a gorgeous boy to her table, an anxious golden haired kid in tow. “Jody, meet Cas, Cas, this is my… my mom, Jody,” Dean said. That was rude. Now Jody had to fight her tears again. Dean had never called her mom. That title was usually for Mary, whom he lost at age four. 

“Hello, Jody,” Cas said politely, and Jody smirked. That voice could, and probably would, make Dean crawl. “Hello, Cas. Nice to meet you. You need a hug?” Cas bit his already slightly chapped bottom lip and nodded. Jody pulled him in and hugged the boy tight. The lean frame was strung high, but after a few seconds, Cas relaxed and hugged back. Jody held on. She knew that these hugs could be quick and easy, or long and filled with emotions. Suddenly, Cas started shaking and hung on even tighter. Over the boy’s shoulder she could see Dean talking to his companion, but also cast worried glances at her and Cas. “It’s ok, hon. You’re allowed,” she whispered to the dark haired kid in her arms. Cas started sobbing and whispering thanks into her shoulder. 

“Cassie? Oh shit!” The golden haired kid had stopped talking to Dean and was now hovering behind Cas. “I’m sorry, lady…” he started, but Jody waved him off. 

Dean got the signal and put a hand on Goldy’s shoulder. “Dude, it’s ok. This happens a lot. Some of these folks have had to live without mom hugs for years. It can be overwhelming. C’mon. I want you to meet my baby bro. You thought I was annoyingly tall? Wait ‘til you meet Sammy.” Dean expertly guided the kid towards Sam, and Jody could concentrate on Cas again. 

Cas took a shuddering breath and let go a bit. “You ok there, pal?” Jody tried. Cas gave a watery smile. “Yes. Surprisingly.” His deep blue eyes were stunning, even when obviously teary. “That boy was remarkably astute. My mother… well she stopped hugging both Gabriel…” He indicated Goldy. “...and me when Gabriel kissed his buddy Balthazar. We were five. She… she thought hugging us too much would make us gay.” 

Jody’s heart broke. “But what about your…” she started, waving at Gabriel. Surely he would need mom hugs too.

Cas smiled at the boy’s back. “Gabriel had the guts to leave home at sixteen. He got along with the mother of all of his partners. He’s been hugged on the regular for eight years now.”

Jody nodded. “Doesn’t mean he doesn’t need a mom hug. But first you. Wanna sit down and talk? Or do you need more hugs?” Cas settled for both and they talked, until Dean came up. 

He respectfully kept his distance, green eyes devouring Cas as he waited. Cas noticed Jody’s distraction, and turned around. “Hello Dean,” he simply said, and Dean blushed. Hmmm. 

“Heya Cas,” Dean answered. “Your brother said he would kidnap my brother and we all should meet up at the Roadhouse.” Dean chuckled. “Never would’ve thought you were twins.” Cas blushed too and Jody’s motherly instincts purred. They would be adorable together… Cas’ voice rumbled her out of her thoughts. “We get that a lot. I’m more like my father, and he, remarkably, more like my maternal uncle.” Cas had stood and was already next to Dean, when he turned around. “Thank you, Jody, for being my mother for the day.” Jody smiled back “Any time, Cas. Any time.”

oooOooo

“Boys, your shirts!” Jody threw them to each in turn. They caught them with a smile and she felt her heart swell proudly as she saw them, standing in a row. Gabriel, Sam, Cas and Dean. Her boys. Each with their own ‘Free mom hugs’ shirt. Four momma bears hovering over respectively two Pan-, one Demi- and one Bi-sexual cub. Dean rubbed the little pink, purple and blue guy and Cas kissed him. Yup, her maternal instincts had been right. They were adorable together. Even after five years. “Time for your free mom hugs,” she said, spreading her arms. Dean chuckled. “Yours are the best anyway, mom.”  
  



End file.
